Let me help you
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: [One-Shot] Clementine was overwhelmed. It wasn't unusual for her to think of Louis; after all, he was her boyfriend, but she hadn't thought about him that way before. It wasn't comfortable just to hold hands. She needed a lottle more each time. [Clouis][Lemon]


**LET ME HELP YOU**

Let the walkers come. Let them arrive by hundreds. Let them go through the walls and take over the patio. Anything, except this.

Clementine was overwhelmed, and she couldn't blame the confinement. It was part of survival, sharing the same space with others who dealt with her same journey. But that day she wanted solitude. She needed it. Luckily AJ had acquired the habit of going out on patrol, or she wouldn't have had a second to deal with the thoughts that, precisely that afternoon, didn't leave her mind at peace. Nor to her body.

Of all the ideas that passed through her mind, the most intense and persistent took her directly to Louis. It was not unusual for her to think of him; After all, he was her boyfriend, but she hadn't thought about him that way. It was different. They were no longer the tender butterflies of the beginning of the relationship, that powerful throbbing that made her shy and look down after a kiss. She blamed him for feeling that way, because he had taught her that you could kiss with something more than the lips. From the first contact of their tongues that urged her a little more each time.

And it was no longer comfortable just to put their mouths together or hold hands. Little by little, Clementine was beginning to understand that this had to be what she had heard so much talk about in the groups to which she had belonged throughout her life. That fascinating subject that the adults, in spite of the hunger and of the constant struggle to stay on their feet, didn't let go. She couldn't either. She couldn't ignore it anymore. And worst of all, she did not know how to tell Louis. How ironic that she could face walkers and psychopaths without trembling, but she was unable to communicate to her boyfriend that she wanted him to touch her.

_It's his fault. He always has to be a fucking gentleman_, she thought in frustration in her room.

The more she turned on her bed, the more questions came to her. Why didn't he just grab her ass or caress her legs? It seemed to be something that couples liked, especially boys. She had seen it. Louis was a boy. Was he waiting for an invitation or what? The pillow didn't want to answer her.

She wanted a break. A relief that would end with her courage, or at least drown it for an afternoon. What was the worst that could happen if she allowed herself to fantasize? Getting it out of her system might be just what she needed to end that madness. And she closed her eyes, going back to the electrical impulses that sheltered her flesh with that first contact of tongues. She wondered what would have happened if he had slid his hands under her clothes. She looked around nervously, as if she were being watched and discovered in such blatant thoughts.

Alone in her bed. Closed door. She was safe. It didn't really matter, because now that she had started, it was hard to stop thinking about him. Returning to the stage in her mind, she wondered what would happen if he wrapped those daring hands around her bare breasts.

At that moment, she breathed a sigh. Her face warmed at the thought of Louis undressing her with impudence, with as much need as she felt to be with him. It was that last reverie that gave her the momentum she needed to let her hand sink beneath her waist and slip into her underwear. But in her mind it wasn't her who reached that point, but him.

The shame was left behind, displaced by something bigger and that didn't admit pauses. For days she had taken pains to repress any notion of desire that deconcentrated her from the daily task of survival. Now that she was finally surrendering, she could barely control herself. She imagined how Louis's skin would feel against hers, with nothing to impede the rubbing of their bodies. He visualized him, exposed, the firmness of his chest and the vectors of his pelvis pointing towards his member. How bad she wanted him to part her legs with his warm hands and take her like an animal.

That image made her fingers become bolder, sending discharges of pleasure through her body. The moisture that grew between her legs had her almost moaning. It was for him. Yes, for him. Because when she imagined his warm tongue circling around her breasts, she pinched her nipples as if they were his teeth.

He wondered what Louis would do if he saw her playing like that because of him. Smiling, she let her fingers caress her clit as she imagined him astride her, ready to take her as his own. The sight of her boyfriend above was so clear that she almost felt his weight on her. She thought about what it would feel like to have him inside, hard and insatiable. Clementine gasped audibly as she let her fingers slide inside her. She moved them in and out at the same pace as she imagined the thrusts.

—Louis ... —she whispered his name.

She visualized herself pleading, begging him to take her harder, until the bed creaked. She felt close to breaking free. She arched her back and called him once more, ready to rise.

But reality swept away with fantasy when she heard the door slam shut. Her throat went dry when she saw Louis standing by the door, his eyes closed on her and his mouth ajar. Clementine wanted to die right there, and it was so much her bewilderment that she didn't manage to cover herself or turn around. She was simply paralyzed. Louis, on the other hand, seemed incredibly pleased with the view. Surprised as much or more than the young woman, but ecstatic. His intention had been nothing more than to hang out with his girlfriend, but when he discovered her with flushed cheeks, panting mouth, and hands down, he forgot everything. He had found her so immersed in her fantasy that she hadn't realized he had entered the room. And a very human appetite settled in his pants. He only hoped she wouldn't hit him for that.

—Le-leave —said Clementine without really meaning it, but only for the impulse after being exposed.

Swallowing hard, Louis steeled himself to stay there and said:

—I would, but ... I think you called me.

Had Clementine heard well? It didn't seem possible, but yes. The same Louis who reacted with nervousness and a camouflaged shyness when they kissed, refused to leave the place. He even dared to walk towards her while he took off his coat. She had never seen him like that, such a man. And when he sat on the bed next to her, the temperature only increased.

—I want to look. Don't pull me away. —Louis said, standing next to Clementine.

She could only pant, letting herself be seduced. Louis's hands, which she had dreamed so much on her body, were now coming down her belly, settling between her legs. Clementine inhaled deeply as she felt his fingers on her sex, soaking instantly.

—Oh, boy. Is this because of me? —Louis asked in a whisper. Clementine nodded—. It seems that my girlfriend is in trouble. I can't let her suffer alone, can I? Let me help you with that.

It was then that Louis's fingers began to tease the sensitive crotch under the panties. Clementine moaned with pleasure, seeing how slowly her fantasy became real. In the midst of delirium, Louis seized her neck, subtlely biting some areas, testing the effects on his girlfriend. He liked to hear her moan for him and feel the moisture rising between his fingers.

After a while he separated from her, but it was only to remove the jeans along with the panties. Overheated, he proceeded to strip his torso and place his head between her legs. Louis licked his lips like a hungry wolf, and with a sigh he dipped his tongue into her sex. His lips contracted around her swollen clit, moving against her opening, savoring her arousal.

Clementine began to writhe against him, so eager that she couldn't explain why. She could feel Louis smile against her inner thigh. Looking down, she watched him as he continued to twirl between her folds with a strange mischievous glint in his dark eyes. It was that look she had never seen in her boyfriend that ended up turning her on at higher levels. In a short time, Louis began to feel the legs of his girlfriend tensing and trembling under his attentions; the first sign that she was close. How he liked to see her like that.

—Louis!

The first wave of her orgasm reached the top and crashed, pushing Clementine into the depths of pleasure, her body shivering with each pulse. Her thighs relaxed, releasing Louis's face from between her legs. She looked at him as she could, her eyes blurry. The boy's lips were curved into a soft smile.

—If you knew how beautiful you are, Clem. —Louis said, taking the girl's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her palm before gently pulling her closer to him.

She moved to settle into Louis's lap, placing a thigh on either side of him. A jolt went through her body when she felt his hardness pressing against her through the jeans that still covered him. He stifled a moan against her mouth when their lips met in a desperately hungry kiss. Clementine raised her arms, allowing Louis to remove the rest of her clothes. They clung to each other, seeking contact between their skins.

—I need to taste you. —Louis murmured against her throat, savoring the now exposed skin of her collarbones.

Clementine took one of Louis's hands and pulled it toward one of her breasts, feeling those skillful fingers scraping gently against the nipple. There they stayed, tracing slightly those feminine contours, causing first a gasp, and then a chill. He lowered his mouth to the other breast, taking his time. He extended his palm behind the back of a swaying Clementine to hold her in place as he explored her flesh. She inhaled sharply with pleasure, tangled her fingers in his hair and tried not to make too loud sounds. He hampered that task when he introduced the nipple into his mouth, brushing and sucking urgently. Clementine's hips began to rock against her boyfriend's erection, bringing out several moans. He also needed relief and that was more than clear to her when she felt how solid he was.

There she let her hands go down the veins of his obliques to Louis's pants; the only thing that stood between the two. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his expression a little unsure, but his entire face screamed lust. She licked her lips.

—Now it's my turn, Louis.

—Go ahead, Clem. I am at your complete disposal.

A little nervous to see him naked, Clementine pulled down his pants and underwear. The hardness of Louis stood out between the two. She ran a finger over the tip, curious. Louis's cock trembled at the stimulation. Then she ran her entire hand along it, and his soft moans fanned her own arousal.

—Does it feel good, Lou?

—Amazing... —He dropped his forehead on her shoulder, letting his hot breath hit Clementine's skin.

She continued to masturbate him without pressing too hard, a little afraid of hurting him. She wrapped her fingers around the base, not touching her thumb, earning new gasps from his boyfriend. Lowering her hand again, she gave a slight twist to the wrist, repeating the movement as she lifted her palm. Louis clung tightly to her. His breathing worked more and more with each movement. He even muttered something that she couldn't understand.

—What did you say? I didn't hear you. —She whispered in his ear, flirtatious, still caressing him.

—C-Clem, stop or I will not last much longer. —The tension in his voice was a sure sign that he was close to falling under his hand.

She didn't fully understand what he was meaning, but she paid attention to him. Louis knew his own body and she knew hers. So she freed him of her grip and let him decide the next step. But she couldn't help but get excited when she felt his solid dick pressing against her thigh.

Louis placed Clementine on top of him as he supported both of them on his back. Clementine's thighs were put in position, acquiring the stability needed to move freely. She leaned against his abdomen and leaned over to meet his lips in a kiss that, unlike the others, gave off tenderness.

—I love you. —She murmured against his mouth.

—I love you too, Clem, like crazy.

Louis stifled a moan as she moved, took his member and placed it between her legs. It would hurt her, she was sure of it; they had told her, but this pain would not resemble any of those which she had suffered. She let herself fall slowly, feeling his cock press against her sex and savoring every inch of him. Her inner muscles stretched so exquisitely that the pain disappeared faster than she had imagined.

The breaths of both intermingled when they gasped in each other's mouths. Their bodies united intimately for the first time.

—Are you okay, Clem? —He murmured against her mouth, brushing his lips with hers with every word.

—Fuck, Louis, this is ... ah ... —A moan interrupted her words as she moved her hips back against her boyfriend's, trying to acclimatize to his size. She moved his body against hers, feeling his full length inside her. And soon the movement became involuntary, instinctive.

—C-Clementine. —Louis moaned complacently, before wrapping the girl's back in his arms. She could feel the tension in his limbs as she rode him.

Louis used the position in his favor, bringing his hands to Clementine's breasts. From there he stimulated her protuberances, increasing the pleasure. And he was glad to hear her increasingly uncontrolled moans. They looked at each other with naked eroticism, their lips swollen with desire, their glassy eyes and cheekbones dyed pink. With the shyness turned fearless, Louis took his girlfriend from behind and began to give her strong thrusts, deepening the penetration. That did nothing but to excite her even more. And so both were fanning the flame.

Their bodies moved together in a slow wave, feeling every inch of each other with the meeting of their sexes. Their mouths soon found themselves again, fighting and letting themselves be defeated. Fingers digging into the skin, the hair, imprinting the feeling of the other in memory. Each movement sang of the passion that absorbed them, and each groan pushed them closer to the edge of pleasure. And they wanted to let themselves fall. It was nice to sink into the trap.

After one point, the delight did nothing but multiply rapidly. As she shuddered, Clementine felt Louis's cock throb more and more inside her.

—Clem, I'm going to ... I have to ...

She imagined why Louis's babble was due, but she didn't move away. She needed to feel him completely. She clung to the boy and said:

—Do it inside, Louis. I want to feel you.

After hearing that, Louis rammed inside her with everything he had, making their bodies sound with the impacts. Suddenly Clementine felt her inner walls narrowing in a wave of pleasure, causing both to reach orgasm. A hot liquid poured into her, and she shuddered, sighing with satisfaction. Nothing they had known so far compared to that.

Clementine's body sank against Louis's torso, feeling the strong beating of his heart. The rise and fall of his chest caused a comforting sensation, as if she were going to sleep.

—Don't leave. Stay with me. —She murmured drowsily, tenderly kissing Louis's neck. He purred under her touch.

—Leave? I'm not going anywhere. —Louis smiled, hugging her against his body. He expected AJ to have a fairly long round, because he planned to keep Clementine for the rest of the day and more.

**THE END**


End file.
